


Rocking Your World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day Off, Dom/sub, Early Mornings, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hand Jobs, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Stalking, Stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets a surprise, as he was taking his shower to wake himself up, What does Danni do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve gets a surprise, as he was taking his shower to wake himself up, What does Danni do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was appreciating the view of her lover's luscious body in front of her, as she watched his form through the shower door, It was her favorite morning ritual, that was on the top of her list, & then morning sex. **"God Damn, I wish I was the one who was clinging to his body, like those droplets"** , the busty blond thought to herself, as she continued to watch. Then, She decided to make her move.

 

Steve was so into getting himself to wake up, He didn't hear the door open, & close, He yelped & felt a stinging slap to his ass, he turned around, & glared at his lover, She said with a smirk, "Sorry, Couldn't resist", "Yeah, Sure, Like I believe that", The Former Seal said with an arched eyebrow. He went back to his routine, & she started kiss the back of his neck, his shoulders, & made his way down, kissed & nibbled on his asscheeks, & then she rimmed him without warning, & performed the best anal sex, that she has ever given in her life, Steve was moaning, groaning, & flushed, as a response to what she was doing. She turned him around, & made sure that he was under the spray, & continued.

 

"Mmmm, I am gonna rock your world, **_Commander_** ", she cooed seductively, she gave his front the same treatment, as she did the back, & she made sure that each of his nipples got an harsh bite, she laid her claim & love marks on him, & proceeded to do oral, & gave him a blowjob, that ends all blowjobs. He howled, as he was having his foreskin played with & being teased, Also his cock & balls being tortured & worshiped, & also his nipples. He would have fallen to the floor, if the wall hadn't been holding him up. "Mmmm, Danni, More, Please more, I can take it", "As you wish, **_Sexy_** ", She said seductively, & she really turned on the heat.

 

Steve felt like his brains are being sucked out through his cock, & he didn't mind one bit, He moaned out, Enjoying what the blond was doing to him, & making sure that he would feel for a week, & she also made sure that he was feeling loved & cherished in the process, & not like a piece of a meat, or a party favor. "GAWWWDDDD !!!", Steve shouted, as he was feeling the pleasure, passion, lust, & desire enter him. "I know, Baby, I know, Give it all to me, Let me take it all", & he orgasmed hard, & he was holding on to her, & enjoyed his bliss, As he was doing this, He thought of payback for his beautiful & lustful lover.

 

When he was able to move, He picked her up, & wrapped her legs around his waist, as he was tongue fucking her, & thrusting into her at the same time. They were both moaning, & panting, cause the stimulation was getting too great. They both denied, & had multiple orgasms between them, & they were enjoying their post sexual bliss this time together, & when she was able to move, she turned him around, & proceeded to wash him erotically, & said this to him.

 

"Mmmm, You like it, when I do this, Don't you ?", she asked, "Mmmm, I think you do, You like me washing you up, & your cock & balls, Give them so much love, & attention, Admit to me, Will you ?", she said, as she stroked him erotically with the washcloth. She didn't want to set him off, & she made sure that it wasn't too much, "Yeah...Yeah...Yeah, I do", The Five-O Commander answered honestly, "Well, You play your cards right, You will be getting this treatment more often", She finished up, & she washed herself down, & they shut the water off, & stepped out to dry themselves off.

 

"I decided to make an executive decision, Let's take the day off, You need it, & so do I, I will call it in, while you get us something to snack on, okay ?", "Sounds like a perfect plan, Baby", He said, as the happy couple shared a kiss, & he went downstairs to get some stuff together, & Danni made a phone call to their ohana, telling them that they won't be in, til the next day. When Steve came back, they got settled in, & had their snack, They ended up having round two, & they held each other, as they were falling asleep, Steve hoped that Danni sprung these kinds of days on him, Cause he really don't mind having his world rocked, & being loved & cherished at the same time, He was hoping that they would have another encounter, cause he loves seeing his lover wet & naked.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
